Reformation Part I: Rise of Evil
by Arianna Sunrise
Summary: After Rini and Elios become betrothed, some familiar enemies attack, and Rini becomes Sailor Dream. Rini is then sent to the past to meet the World Scouts and Derek, a mysterious youth that looks like a dark version of Elios, who is, meanwhile, coming fac
1. One

After the day that became known as The End of Sleeping Beauty's Nap, Rini could be seen sneaking around   
  
the gardens late at night, or else being romanced by her young lover whilst they watched the stars come out.   
  
For months this worked, until Neo Queen Serenity called her daughter in to 'talk'. The princess waltzed in   
  
wearing the latest fashion: a medieval corset-top and blue jean capris, along with black heels. Her hair was   
  
up in a half-crown, and it was streaked with light blue and silver highlights with the bottom half in Shirley   
  
Temple curls. "Young lady, when was the last time you went down to the field and practiced?" Meaning,   
  
when was the last time she had become Sailor Moon? "Mother, I can't, ever since I woke up, the   
  
transformation hasn't worked. I don't think that I am supposed to be Sailor Moon anymore. Think about it:   
  
when Elios kisses me, my birthmark isn't a golden moon anymore: it's a silver... design." The Neo Queen   
  
touched her daughter's forehead, and the reactive symbol turned into an ornate silver design that Serenity   
  
faintly recognized. "Luna?" The black cat jumped onto her desk. "Yes, your majesty?" She sighed.   
  
"Really Luna, you've known me for a few millennia now, just call me Serena. Is this sigil what I think it   
  
is?" Serenity initiated the symbol again, and Luna nodded proudly. "So you do remember: it is the crest of   
  
the Elysian Royal Family. No doubt Elios would know more about it than I."   
  
Rini's eyes widened. "Why though? I mean, one couldn't just ask a peasant about our family's crest, so   
  
why would Elios know?" Luna groaned. "I think that you have one too many of your mother's genes.   
  
Elios is the last Prince of Elysian, Rini, he doesn't know it, but he has been schooled in the way of princes   
  
under the facade of a priest's apprentice. It is the duty of the heir to pray for the Earth." That explained an   
  
awful lot. Rini glanced at her mother. "Then you may indeed not be Sailor Moon any longer. Luna?" The   
  
cat had been thinking about other things, but she snapped to attention. "Why yes, you might be Sailor   
  
Elysian now, though I doubt it, you would have to be of Elysian blood to be her." The princess waited for   
  
the answer to her unspoken question. "Fine, fine, go talk to him. Please break it to him gently, you never   
  
know how he might take it." Her red-painted lips curved upward into a smile and she nodded. "I   
  
understand, mother." And then she left to find her silver-haired prince.  
  
Rini finally found Elios sitting on the handrail of a balcony, staring off into space. Careful not to   
  
startle him over the edge, the Princess of the Earth and Moon walked over to her beloved and placed an   
  
elegant hand on his shoulder. "Elios?" He turned to her and, after seeing that it was indeed his princess,   
  
slid off the handrail to kiss her. "Is there something that you wanted, my love?" She blushed and nodded,   
  
taking his hand within her own. "What do you know about this?" Gently, she pulled the back of his hand   
  
to her cheek, and her forehead lit up with the familiar silver crest that he had noticed before waking her   
  
from her coma. "It is my family crest, but shouldn't you have the crest of the moon kingdom?" Elios   
  
asked, and she nodded. "Right, because only a prince can change the crest of a moon princess. Elios, the   
  
royal family of Elysian also bears this crest." For a moment, he looked mildly confused, but then it dawned   
  
on him. "Rini, I'm not..." She put a finger to his lips. "But you are, you are the last prince of the Elysian   
  
people, Elios... that is why I no longer possess the moon sigil."   
  
He took her hands and brought them to his lips. "Maiden, I do believe you, but there are people who would   
  
kill me for being the lost prince and you for being the woman I love. The royal family was murdered, and   
  
the prince disappeared: I never knew my parents, and the royal sigil was destroyed by magic in every form   
  
it took save for that of the heir. Tell no one of this, your life may depend on it." Why would someone ever   
  
try to kill Elios? "I thought that Elysian was a peaceful place; why would someone murder your family?"   
  
Shaking his head, Elios cupped her cheek, and noticed tears in her eyes. "Maiden, what is wrong?" Rini   
  
turned away. "It's just... the thought that anyone has ill will towards you... I don't want to loose you."   
  
After he had wiped away her tears, Elios lightly touched his lips to her's, and they sat down on a nearby   
  
bench. "Now you have something of an idea about how much I worry over you. I've seen you in battle,   
  
and every time you go up against one of those monsters, I pray that nothing happens to you." Elios draped   
  
his cloak over them both, and held her against his chest. "Well, unless I can figure out why I am unable to   
  
transform, you won't have anything to worry about for awhile." Of course, he was surprised. "Are your   
  
powers linked to you sigil?" With a nod, she produced her locket and tapped the crystal, which only   
  
sparked for a moment. "I used to be able to maintain the glow for hours, even days at a time, but now... I   
  
have to get to the bottom of this, Elios, before a new enemy shows up." Then, her eyes lit up. "But first,   
  
ice skating, I have to go, Hotaru's meeting me in about an hour. You can come if you want?"  
  
"Would Hotaru mind?" Rini shook her head. "Not at all, she may not have met you, but she does like what   
  
she's heard. Come on, it would be fun!" No offence to his princess, but he wondered if she could really   
  
ice skate, or if she was as much of a klutz as her mother. "Maiden... fine, fine, I'll come." Once Rini used   
  
her puppy dog eyes, there was no turning back. "Meet you there, it's just a few blocks away... Lita will   
  
know where it is, she goes there in the mornings sometimes." At which point Rini stood up and jumped   
  
over the handrail, nearly giving him a heart attack until he saw her transform into her princess form and   
  
glide gracefully to the ground. "What about your things, Rini?" Mina called out of one of the windows.   
  
"Luna Pen, remember?" He had no idea what that meant, but he went inside and had to ask Lita what ice-  
  
skating was, since he had never even heard of it.   
  
It appeared that he actually knew what it was, just in the Elysian language, and Lita agreed to take him to   
  
the rink. While they walked there, he asked Lita; "Is Rini... what I mean to say is..." The brunette   
  
laughed. "You mean, is she any good? You'll have to be the judge of that." They walked in, and a girl   
  
with silver hair whose color seemed to change with the light caught his eye. She glided effortlessly over   
  
the ice, and she wore an outfit that was... fit for a princess. "That girl is one heck of a showoff, either that   
  
or that pen is." Suddenly, the girl's appearance changed, and she had long pink hair and an outfit that could   
  
have been made of molten silver. "You said it Lita, but that's Rini for you, though I think that it is partially   
  
the pen." A short girl with dark, waist-length hair said from a bench next to the Queen of Jupiter. Of   
  
course, he then realized why he had been drawn to the girl, and tried to conceal his flush of embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah, anyway, Hotaru, meet Elios, and space boy, meet Hotaru." Now he was really embarrassed. "Oh,   
  
Rini's told me so much about you, though it would seem that you still have much to learn about her." Elios   
  
stuck out his hand, and she shook it, standing in her skates. "Indeed, my lady." Hotaru laughed. "Hey   
  
Rini, I like him!" His maiden landed a double axle and skated over to them. He slid an arm around her and   
  
brushed his lips against her hair. "He's mine, Hotaru. Hi Lita, here to practice?" Lita nodded, and sat   
  
down to lace up her skates. After Elios had rented some skates and done the same, he wondered if he was   
  
any good at the sport that he used to excel at. Boy was he surprised to find that he was as good at skating   
  
as he had been the last time he had gone to a rink when he was eight! 


	2. Two

"Rini, you never told me that Elios could skate so well!" Hotaru murmured as they sat in the stands. "I   
  
honestly didn't know, Hotaru, there is still so much that I don't know about him..." She was as baffled as   
  
her best friend at Elios' agility on the ice. "He doesn't know so much about you either Rini, you should   
  
have seen the look on his face when he saw what the Luna Pen did to you. He was entranced by you." The   
  
Luna Pen had a way of attracting the people that knew you even when you were disguised beyond   
  
recognition, and the bond was strongest amongst lovers. "I don't have to... he loves me." Suddenly,   
  
everything went dark, and a figure dropped down in the center of the ice. A light flew to the figure, and it   
  
looked up, its gaze locking with Rini's as the princess' blood ran cold. "Hello, Small Lady, I'm back."   
  
The figure was none other than Rini's evil alter ego, Black Lady, who had been banished to a distant part of   
  
the galaxy after Wise Man was defeated. "No!" She gasped out, and another figure dropped down next to   
  
Black Lady. "You forgot about me." Hotaru shot to her feet, and her eyes widened. "No!" Mistress 9   
  
grinned evilly as yet another figure fell from nowhere. "And I." Galaxia, and of course, Rini knew who   
  
was coming next. "Yes, and I finish it off, don't I?" Nehelenia asked, and Rini was sure that she heard   
  
Elios' voice murmur; "It cannot be!" The pink-haired princess raced down the stands and felt strong arms   
  
close around her as Elios whispered in her ear; "Maiden, why does she look like you?" Everything went   
  
dark as her mind went blank.  
  
Rini woke drifting through space, and she recognized the moon palace below her. "My dearest   
  
granddaughter, it is time for you to accept your destiny." She whirled around. "Queen Serenity!" The   
  
silver-haired woman nodded, and held out her hand, in which a broach appeared with the Elysian crest on   
  
it. "I thought that I was Sailor Moon?" Queen Serenity nodded. "You were, but you are not of pure white   
  
moon blood, nor are you of pure Terran blood, so you cannot be Sailor Moon or Sailor Earth. Still, you are   
  
not of Elysian blood either, and you must wonder where that leaves you now?" After she nodded, the   
  
queen continued. "You do, however, possess the Golden Dream Mirror, and therefore can rightfully be   
  
called Sailor Dream, the Princess of Golden Dreams. Young lady, I'll have you know that I haggled with   
  
Morpheus for hours to get you a new identity, so I hope that you are grateful!" The teen nodded with wide   
  
eyes. "Of course!" Rini accepted the locket, and an unconscious Elios appeared before her. "Now we   
  
can't very well leave your prince unprotected, now can we?" Blushing, she nodded, and Queen Serenity   
  
placed a single white rose in his hands. "He now has the power to become the Dreamlight Knight. I know   
  
that it isn't very original, but it will protect him from your new enemies. Now heed my warning; you must   
  
go back to the past alone, and that does mean without Elios. Let no one see you leave, and do not tell Elios   
  
that you are going ahead of time. Simply leave a note for him saying that you needed to go to the past and   
  
that he will know when the time is right to come. If he comes too early, the timeline will be damaged   
  
irreparably." Another adventure eh? Bring it on! "I won't let you down, and nor will he." She said the last   
  
with a lighter voice as she brushed his hair out of his face. "Rini, you may find that the past is a bit   
  
different from what it was like the last time you went there." How different could it be? "Oh? I'm sure   
  
that I can handle it, there isn't much that can unnerve me." Her grandmother looked doubtful, but she   
  
nodded and the ice rink appeared around her. "One more thing; the crystal is the Crystal of Golden   
  
Dreams, so guard it safely."  
  
She gripped her broach and threw her arm up for all to see. "Golden Dream Power!" Glitter encased her   
  
body, and silver ribbons wove around her arms, torso, and legs. The ribbons flash and turned to the white   
  
fabric of Sailor outfits, and silver cloth wound around her waist and into bows in the front and back of her   
  
suit. Her hair shimmered and turned silver and blue, and her crimson eyes went silvery blue. "I am the   
  
pretty suited soldier Sailor Dream, in the name of golden dreams, I shall punish you." The speech tumbled   
  
automatically from her mouth, and she knew it sounded very ridiculous. She glanced over at Sailor Saturn.   
  
"Remind me never to say a speech again." Black Lady was apparently trying to open the Gates of Time,   
  
and Sailor Dream began to understand why she needed to go back. Sailor Dream turned toward the battle   
  
and a staff appeared in her hand with the Elysian royal crest on top of it. Knowing that she could injure   
  
Nehelenia, Sailor Dream spun toward the woman with dark odangoes. "Golden Dream Whirlwind!" Silver   
  
glitter whirled out of the tip of her staff and struck Nehelenia. "You'll pay for that, Elysian brat!" Black   
  
Lady turned toward her. "What...? Who are you?" Sailor Dream looked around for a second, and then   
  
noticed t he color of her own hair. "Ack, what happened to my hair?" Sailor Saturn rubbed her temple, and   
  
Sailor Jupiter smacked her in the head from behind. "Concentrate, Dream! Only Saturn and I saw you   
  
transform." At least the element of surprise was on their side. "I am the Soldier of Golden Dreams, and   
  
your worst nightmare: Sailor Dream!" Black Lady raised a pink eyebrow. "Right... well, off we go, to   
  
ensure that this future never survives!" Wow, even the enemy was forgetful. "You'll get yourself killed!"   
  
She smirked. "It is for a better tomorrow, and besides, I will continue to exist in this timeline, so I will not   
  
die!" There were other timelines? That couldn't be good. "Dark Cloud Encircle!" The attack bound the   
  
three scouts together. "Mind telling us where the hell your boyfriend is?" Then, golden energy broke their   
  
bindings, and Sailor Dream smiled. "He's right over there." And there he was, in a white and silver tuxedo   
  
with a white mask on. Black Lady's jaw dropped, and she blushed. "Tell us who you are without the pretty   
  
speech." Galaxia ordered, and he smirked, something a bit out of character for Elios, but no one ever said   
  
that he couldn't be a bit more outgoing. "Fair enough, I am the Dreamlight Knight, protector of dreams,   
  
Elysian, and above all else, Sailor Dream." Black Lady walked into her portal, but before leaving, said: "If   
  
you're ever in the past, and you're looking for a good time, give us a ring!" The poor Dreamlight Knight   
  
flushed at this remark, thus loosing his outgoing facade. "We have to go after them!" Saturn whispered,   
  
but Dream shook her head. "Not until the time is right, at which point, I will tell you."  
  
"I knew you would try to leave." The Dreamlight Knight appeared behind Sailor Dream, and she blushed,   
  
knowing that her cover was blown as she let down her arm with the time key. "Elios, I have to go and do   
  
this alone, the timeline..." Gently, he pulled her against him, and her blush deepened. "I figured as much...   
  
maiden, please be careful, I couldn't stand it if you were hurt, especially since I won't be there to protect   
  
you." She took his hand and pulled it to her breast, right over her heart. "My heart beets for you, my   
  
prince, and that will give me strength enough, but come now, in a few weeks time, you and I will be   
  
reunited, just not yet. Be strong for me, and I will be strong for you." A smile tugged at his lips. "Then I   
  
will await the day that I am called to join you, for what is a knight to do with a princess to protect? I love   
  
you, so be safe, and I will make sure that no one follows you." A sigh escaped from her parted lips, which   
  
were then claimed by the Dreamlight Knight as he wordlessly bid her farewell. Sailor Dream knew that the   
  
Dreamlight Knight's kiss would only last a few moments, so she pulled out her time key again and let go of   
  
his hand. "I will be, and don't worry, you'll know when the time is right to follow me. Crystal Key, take   
  
me through the Gates of Time to the past that must be mine!" 


	3. Three

He was almost home, just another day or two and he would be able to wipe the smile off his sister's face,   
  
for he had been sent around the galaxy without much sleep while she had lived as a primadonna, and now   
  
he would know more than she about the art of war, and maybe, just maybe he could convince his parents to   
  
let him be their heir.  
  
Two weeks had passed since her return to the past, and Rini was not a happy camper. Black Lady and the   
  
rest had all gone to Europe, and they were each terrorizing different countries. Mistress 9 was in London,   
  
England: Galaxia had chosen Berlin, Germany: Nehelenia had woken the Amazoness Quartet and was   
  
presently in Madrid, Spain: and Black Lady had chosen Rome, Italy. All of the scouts were working in   
  
different countries in groups of two and three. Rini was using Sailor Teleport too often to go between   
  
Rome, Madrid, and Berlin, Serena and Darien were based in Berlin, Hotaru and Trista were working in   
  
London with Mina, Alex, Michelle, and Lita were fighting fairly well in Madrid, and Raye and Amy were   
  
with her in Rome, because it just plain worked out better. Luna had decided to stay with Serena, Artemis   
  
was with Mina, and Diana had followed Rini from the future. She had won five of the dozens of battles she   
  
had fought in, and she was as the walking dead anyway.  
  
As she walked out amongst the Italians, she also considered her living standards: an old run-down   
  
apartment in the bad part of town with one room, one bed, and a toilet. Maybe she could get a job? The   
  
babble fish tools that each of the groups had would enable her to understand the Italians, maybe she could   
  
work at a bar? As she walked into a nightclub, she spotted Raye onstage, who was actually singing for tips.   
  
Perhaps she could try that, but she had no idea if she could sing. Well, why not give it a try? Rini walked   
  
over to the bartender and sat down. "What does it take to perform up there?" He shrugged, smiling a bit.   
  
The man was young, maybe only a year or two her senior, with black hair and intense green eyes. "What's   
  
your name? Mine's Derek." If she weren't in love, she would have gladly responded to Derek's flirting.   
  
"Selene Aricci." Raising an eyebrow, he walked around the bar and explained: "I own the club, and I   
  
require an audition. If you pass, not only will the club pay you, but also the customers." That sounded all   
  
right, she followed him to the back room, and just sang the first thing that came to mind. "There was a boy,   
  
a very strange, enchanted boy..." He nodded. "How many lessons have you had?" She was surprised.   
  
"None! I grew up being able to play the piano, and that's it." Derek shook his head. "You're on after   
  
Aresa." Raye was going by Aresa since Ares was also Mars, the God of War. "Are you serious? I don't   
  
have a musical gene in my body!" He chuckled. "I'll be blunt, you have a great voice, and you're   
  
gorgeous, so what does it take to go out with you?" Rini blinked a few times. "I'm taken... sorry." The   
  
dark haired boy faked a pout and nodded. "Well, where is this guy? I just might end up stealing his girl."   
  
Again, she blinked. "He's in Japan, but I'm engaged to him, so sorry, but thanks, I need the money, so I'll   
  
go on and sing after Ray... Aresa."  
  
Raye sat in her temple meditating peacefully until she felt a surge of power and jumped to her feet at the   
  
same time as the Priest and Prince of Elysian. "What was that?" Sweat beaded on her brow as Elios asked   
  
that. "It's... Earthen, but it's not the king, so that means..." Suddenly, her eyes widened. "What?" The   
  
priest gently pried. "Oh Lord, it's Prince Edward! He must have finished his schooling!" His silver   
  
eyebrows shot up. "Who?" The raven haired Shinto Priestess winced. "Princess Serenity's older brother;   
  
Lita's and Alex's successor." 


	4. Four

The night had proved uneventful except for the fact that she was going home five thousand dollars richer.   
  
Honestly, she'd had no idea that she was so good! The audience had adored her, and now they wanted her   
  
to sing at a concert for some guy named Josh Groban, specifically the song 'The Prayer'. Whatever, it   
  
didn't matter to her; all she knew was that she and Raye could get them out of the dumpster they were   
  
living in. As she walked in the room, she heard Raye speaking to Amy about money. "Ames, I only made   
  
five hundred tonight; at this rate, we'll be on the street in a few days." She walked in. "Actually, I made   
  
five grand, so perhaps we could get a villa, what do you guys think?" Raye whirled around. "Seriously?   
  
What did you do?" Rini shrugged. "I sang at that club of yours." Her jaw dropped. "Your mother can't   
  
sing a note, and you expect us to believe that you can do any better?" With a nod, she sang a little bit. "I   
  
was forgotten, until you called my name..." Now Amy was gawking. "That is impossible!" With a smile,   
  
she asked; "So, house shopping tomorrow?" Both girls jumped up and hugged her, which was completely   
  
out of character for both of them, but given the circumstances, one couldn't really blame them.  
  
"Where are my parents?" Edward demanded, and saw Raye walk up to him angrily. "Hey, you show them   
  
some respect Edward Shields!" A young man about his own age followed her with a look of confusion on   
  
his face. "Bite your tongue, Queen Raye, or you'll never hear the end of it from my parents!" The silver   
  
haired young man raised an eyebrow. "My Lady, do you mean to say that he is Princess Serenity's   
  
brother?" Edward narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? A servant or something?" Hotheaded didn't even   
  
begin to describe Prince Edward, even next to the infamous hothead called Raye Hino. "Edward, you   
  
insolent little... meet the Priest of Elysian, Elios, Elios, meet Prince Edward." Elios had no expression   
  
whatsoever on his face. "The pleasure is all yours, I'm sure, now someone get me a member of my family,   
  
whether it be one of my parents or my snot rag of a sister!" The priest's face changed, and in a moment, he   
  
was dressed in a white and silver tuxedo with a mask on and a sword pointed at his throat. "Take it back,   
  
or I swear I'll..."  
  
"Dreamlight Knight, watch your temper, or neither of us will be able to keep from strangling the airhead!"   
  
Elios resignedly sheathed his sword and de-transformed. "Very well, Lady Raye." Prince Edward looked   
  
furious. "Why I never... I should have you hanged!" A feminine voice sounded from behind him. "I'm   
  
afraid that if you did that, your sister would have you hanged." Thank goodness for Neo-Queen Serenity!   
  
"What use is a lowly priest to that little brat?" Edward demanded, and were it not for the calming presence   
  
of the queen, Elios and Raye both would have launched themselves at him. "Edward, you don't know Rini   
  
anymore, the last time you saw my heir, and believe me, she will stay my heir, she was twelve. It has been   
  
five years since then, so you have absolutely no right to call her a brat. Perhaps you weren't introduced to   
  
Elios formally; Edward, meet Prince Elios of Elysian and your future brother-in-law." His mouth opened   
  
in protest. "My Lady, please..." She cut him off. "Hush, Elios, your fiancée is safe for now, as are you,   
  
and my son has a right to know who you really are." The prince snorted. "What did she have to do?   
  
Promise that you could house whores?" Elios turned back to Neo Queen Serenity. "My Lady, if he keeps   
  
going on like this, not even your husband will be able to stop me from attacking him."  
  
"Well, why don't you if I am making you so angry over my remarks against my little slut of a sister?"   
  
Raye glared at Edward. "That was not a wise move, Edward, Prince Elios has achieved his transformation   
  
in a few days where you have failed for the past five years." King Endymoin's voice thundered, and he   
  
was grateful for it. Clearly Edward was not very welcome here. "What do I care? I have combative   
  
experience on my side." He tried to relax, and it worked to a certain extent. "If you injure my priest, you   
  
will be responsible for what happens to the Earth, and for any problems we have with the Elysian people.   
  
Not only that, but your sister would have your head." Again, the prince snorted. "So I've heard." The   
  
queen sighed. "Elios, this is your sign, and unfortunately, Edward has to go with you. I hesitate to do this,   
  
but there is no other way. You will find your place in Rome, with Sailors Mars, Mercury, and Dream, and   
  
there, hopefully Edward will learn a lesson in humanity." Elios opened his mouth and moved his lips, but   
  
for a minute, now words came out. "My Lady, he obviously dislikes my mai... Serenity, what kind of   
  
problems could ensue?" Raye groaned. "Plenty, but you don't have much of a choice, and please, warn  
  
my past self against barbecuing his ass! Oh, and tell her not to be jealous of Rini for her new gift."  
  
"Why do you all keep calling her Rini? Last time, she was Serena." Rubbing his temple, Elios prepared to   
  
transport he and Edward to the Gates of Time. "You will know in time. I warn you though, Prince   
  
Edward, if you say anything more against my fiancée, I will not be merciful." 


	5. Five

Rini, Amy, and Raye were happily sitting in a beautiful villa right outside of Rome. "How great is this? The only thing that could make it any better would be if..." A loud explosion resounded, and a coughing Elios appeared. "Elios!" She squeaked, and leapt into his arms, closing her eyes tightly. "Maiden, I have missed you." He said, and ran his fingers down her back. "Lord knows that I haven't." Opening her eyes, she nearly squeaked a second time, but this time not in happiness. As she pulled out of the embrace, she demanded; "What in the hell are you doing here? Haven't you been mean enough to me?" Elios sighed. "I'm sorry Maiden, he finished his schooling, and your mother told me to bring him. Oh and Raye? Your future self told me to tell you not to kill him and not to be jealous of Rini." Edward smirked. "I'll kill you before I let you stay here!" Rini launched herself at him, but Elios caught her around the waist and pulled her into his arms so that he was carrying her. "I really doubt that I can let you do that; I already tried, and only your father could stop me." With a groan of defeat, she allowed him to set her down. "Well despite him, I'm really glad that you came... what was with the smoke?" Elios rolled his eyes toward her brother. "He wanted to show off I suppose." Her brother snorted. "Right, and who is this Sailor Dream that mother mentioned?" Only Elios kept her from attacking him again. "Amy, Raye, meet the scum of the galaxy, Prince Edward Shields, Edward, you already know who they are." Raye raised an eyebrow. "Ah, arrogant is he? Well I'm the Queen of Arrogance." Rini sighed. "On a scale of one to ten, you're a ten, but trust me, he's a thirteen." Edward yawned. "You didn't answer my question, Serena." Once again, Elios kept her from attacking him. "It's Rini, and I am Sailor Dream, and Elios is the Dreamlight Knight, anymore questions?" He shook his head. "No, but your priest already tried to kill me in that form, so I knew that." Elios flushed. "He insulted you, I couldn't just..." A loving smile grew on her face as she placed the tip of her finger against his lips. "Thank you Elios, but he's been insulting me my entire life; it come with all his intensive training, though he's been a brat forever." Unfortunately, Edward interrupted them. "Where am I sleeping?" She rolled her eyes. "The floor if I have any say in it."  
  
"Now Rini isn't that a bit mean? We do have an extra room, and I could always take the couch..." Amy asked, but Rini shook her head. "You don't like him either; he insulted your intelligence and said you were weak." Raye raised an eyebrow. "Fine, the Royal Pain in the Ass gets the couch. Now, what kind of relationship do you two have?" Blushing, she glanced downward. "We're betrothed, but I can't really tell you what got him to come back; it would ruin the surprise." Raye nodded. "Yeah, I had to call Derek to give him the new number, and he said that the newest singer had turned him down; said she was in love." That caused her blush to deepen. "Love makes people not only weak, but stupid; Queen Amy proved that a couple thousand years ago." Trust Edward to ruin any moment. "Amy proved that a chemical causes forgetfulness in people who are in love, but not weakness or stupidity, love makes you stronger, I know it, as does everyone who has ever bothered to have a life." Edward was already driving her insane: what next?  
  
That night, the entire group went to the nightclub to watch Raye and Rini perform. "Next up, Aresa!" Both of the guys had been debriefed on their codenames, and both had decided to keep their original names. "I've waited all my life..." Raye sang wonderfully, and she walked away with at least two grand in tips. Next, Rini sang a slightly more difficult song. "Quando sono solo sogno arizzante manca la parole..." She was completely unaware of how well she sang, but she did notice the tips, which might equate to ten grand in American dollars. When she was done, Elios' lips met with her own. "You were incredible, Maiden." He whispered into her ear, and she blushed. "Elios..." Silencing her with a kiss, he murmured: "Raye's jealous, my love, it takes a lot to make her jealous, so be proud." From over his shoulder, she made eye contact with Derek, but only flushed and looked away. It wasn't that she was interested; it was that he was, and she really had no interest in him. There was no way that Derek could be as loving as Elios. A violent jolt snapped her out of her thoughts and she let out a small shriek even as Elios pulled her against him to steady her. "What was that?" He asked, and she whimpered as she felt the familiar evil presence. "Black Lady." Gently, he stroked her hair. "Maiden, who is Black Lady?" Rini pushed away her fear. "She is the part of me that thinks she is unloved, and somehow, she has come back without possessing me, just as Mistress 9 has come back without possessing Hotaru." Elios pulled away from her slightly, and their eyes locked. "Maiden, if she is you, I cannot fight her, I would never hurt you, and that includes any form you take. I will, however, protect you. Go and transform, I will make sure that this doesn't get out of hand." Black Lady's form appeared in the doorway, and her evil eyes locked with her own frightened ones. Elios kissed her gently. "Go, before she attacks you." As she pulled backward and nodded, she saw that he was now the Dreamlight Knight. As she turned, she saw Edward walking toward Black Lady. Rini hurriedly ran toward him and barred his way. "Leave now, this is my fight, and as much as I dislike you, I would rather not have you killed at the hands of my alter ego."  
  
"What in the hell is going on here? What are you trying to pull brat? I know you caused this!" The Princess of Dreams paled visibly. "You don't know anything! I didn't mean for her to come back, so don't you give me that crap! I have a world to save, and I don't need my older brother to get in the way on top of that!" She hissed venomously, and then she ducked behind the bar. "Golden Dream Power!" Sailor Dream leapt on top of the bar and turned to Black Lady, who was busy flirting with Derek. "I am the pretty suited soldier Sailor Dream, but you already knew that Black Lady." Derek turned and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? We don't have any scouts by the name of Sailor Dream." She pondered this question for a second before two windows shattered, one with Sailors Mars and Mercury, and another with two dark haired Italian scouts. "We are the soldiers of Japan, Mars and Mercury, and in the name of the sea and fire, we will punish you!" The other two scouts assumed a fighter's stance. "We are the scouts of Italy, Sailors Ares and Hermes, and we will also punish you!" Elios appeared next to her. "And I am the Dreamlight Knight, protector of Elysian and Sailor Dream." Black Lady tapped her foot at Derek. "I suppose you're a cape boy too?" Derek nodded, and then he was dressed almost exactly the same as Tuxedo Mask. "I am the Dark Knight, and I protect the world of the dead and of nightmares." Sailor Dream's knees gave out, and her knight caught her. "Are you all right, maiden?" She nodded. "I'll live." Then, she noticed that Edward was still standing in front of the bar. "Wow, now I know why I never wanted to be a knight: you guys live for truth and justice, and I live for the fight." Dream groaned and lurched to her feet. "Oh be quiet, mom probably sent you here to teach you to be human!" Then, she winced in the recognition that she had just given away personal information.   
  
Black Lady shook her head, and walked toward her. She threw out her hand, and Sailor Dream literally flew forward in front of her. "Sailor Dream? Well at least you managed something..." Her alter ego tore her broach from her uniform, causing silver ribbons to flow around her, and Rini felt an instant energy drain as sweat beaded on her forehead. "You're still the same pathetic little eight-year-old from nine years ago." Then, Black Lady struck her across the face, and she fell to her knees. "Well so are you; you're nothing more than an illusion; you're still me!" The dark princess' face twisted into one of anger and accusation. "I am more powerful than you will ever be, you stupid little girl! Don't you dare cape boy, either one of you." She threw out her hand and froze Elios and Derek in place in a thunderous spell that caused both to scream silently in torture. That was the last straw; Rini wasn't going to try reason anymore. "You can hurt me all you want, but don't you ever hurt my friends or the people that I love!" She swept her leg across the floor and knocked Black Lady to the floor. Rini then snatched back her broach, and the ribbons of silver turned back into her Sailor uniform. Black Lady launched herself at Sailor Dream, and therefore her concentration on the lightning spells was broken. The Dreamlight Knight and the Dark Knight dragged the two girls apart, but Black Lady still managed to tear open a gash in Dream's shoulder going down to her chest with the tip of her umbrella. "Do you really think that you can stop me? I have stolen more than a few souls from this city!" The Dark Knight raised an eyebrow. "And...?"   
  
Meanwhile, Edward was looking on with skepticism. He walked over to Black Lady and she sneered at him. "So you're also my bratty little sister?" Both girls kicked him, and he didn't flinch once. "Yeah, she would be the bratty one!" Dream muttered, and Black Lady scoffed. "I could kill you with a thought! And what's with this thing about you being Sailor Dream? You have no link to Elysian!" Rini smiled just a little. "Clearly you didn't check into my recent past. Now, what shall we do with you? I could kill you, but I won't, and you know why? Because I don't work that way, so I'm going to try something else." Sailor Dream willed the Golden Dream Crystal out of her broach, and ribbons swirled around her as she transformed into the Princess of Golden Dreams, which meant that she wore a flowing white dress with flower petal sleeves and a silver bodice. "What are you going to do? You shouldn't hold any sway over the Golden Dream Crystal!" A hand rested on her shoulder, and she turned to see Elios dressed as the Dreamlight Knight, minus the mask and with an actual crown. "But she does, because my maiden holds the Golden Dream Mirror, and because I, the Prince of Elysian, love her more than life itself." A snort was heard from Edward, and of the four scouts that had come down to surround them; it was Sailor Ares that kicked him in the shin with her high heels. Realization dawned in Black Lady's eyes. "You mean that we've been searching for the Prince of Elysian for all this time, and he was actually under our noses from the first? Unbelievable!" Princess Lady Serenity was a bit disturbed by this. "What do you mean?" Black Lady swore, and Princess Serenity took advantage of the moment by using the power of the crystal on her alter ego. "You can't be serious, I will never submit to the power of a crystal! What point is there? No one cares about me anyway, I'll just go evil again!" The dark power was beginning to overwhelm Princess Serenity, and before she was completely swarmed, she felt Elios' power inside of her and searched for any hidden energy that she could use. Once she found something, Serenity forced it upon Black Lady, and suddenly, Black Lady was no longer Black Lady, but the Princess of the Moon and Earth, just as Serenity was herself. She wore the same outfit as Serenity, except that her bodice was light blue and silver. Then, everything went black when she realized that she was completely drained, and she fainted in Elios' arms. 


	6. Six

Elios fell to his knees on the floor and gently gathered Rini's exhausted body in his arms so that her head rested against his shoulder while the rest of her body was across his lap. Rini's outfit had not changed, but her appearance had, and it frightened him that his pink haired angel had used so much energy, even far too much in order to change her alter ego back into the Princess of the Earth and Moon. Edward was easily the first to recover. "There are two of her, did anyone else notice that?" The conscious Rini bit her lip. "Yeah, but I'm not her, that is, I really have no clue of her life for the past nine years; so I really am the embodiment of an evil spirit of the past. If anyone is following me, that means that I have my own past now." Sailor Mercury scanned Rini. "She is quite right, so perhaps we should call her by something else now?" Edward then did something amazing; he said something that wasn't derogatory. "Why don't we call her Leto or Phoebe? She is technically a princess of the moon." Rini shook her head. "No, they were good, and my memories are imperfect; maybe Hecate or Gaia would be more appropriate, since Hecate was of the dark moon, and technically, I am also of Earth." Elios noticed that the new scouts were nowhere to be found. "You shouldn't put yourself down by speaking of the dark moon, I can see that your memories haunt you; Gaia would be a fresh start; you could have a new life as Gaia, and perhaps the King and Queen would take you in as Gaia." Rini nodded. "A fresh start would be great: I can deal with that. Now, you're what to... Rini?" He flushed and glanced down at said princess. "I am her fiancé." Gaia glanced up at Edward. "You're my brother then? I really hope that my memories of you are wrong." Raye powered down. "Fat chance: we'll try hard to accept you, since over all, you haven't done too much damage. You really should do something with your hair or we'll never be able to tell you and Rini apart." Edward rolled his eyes. "I shall meet you all at the villa." Then he was gone, and Amy bit her lip. "Where is she going to sleep?" Raye glanced at Elios apologetically, and he nodded with the realization that he would have to stay on the couch. "Amy can transport Gaia probably, and I think I can handle you and Rini."  
  
Toward the middle of the night, Rini woke and let out a cry since she couldn't see. What had happened in the battle? Had she been kidnapped? The door then opened, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was Elios. He only smiled and gathered her in his arms. "Is everything all right, my love?" With a nod, she felt pain slash through her shoulder and winced. "My shoulder stings." He nodded and grabbed a wet cloth that had fallen off the bed and lowered the sleeve of her nightgown to clean the gash. As it dipped deeper, he flushed and looked to her for approval before moving the gown lower down her shoulders. She flinched as he dabbed the cloth against her shoulder. "Elios, I think this can wait until morning, it hurts too much right now." Her fingers trailed down his arm before she gently kissed him. "I love you, Elios, for always." Elios flushed, and turned away, but she drew a shaky breath and pulled his lips to her shoulder, where the gash began. After a full minute, he hesitantly brushed his lips down, across her collarbone, to just above her nightgown and stopped, being the gentleman that he was. Rini slid down the bed so that their eyes were locked, his curious gaze meeting with her lustful one, and then he captured her lips. This kiss was unlike any they had ever shared before, with their desire becoming an intense need. Their tongues danced, and Elios whispered kisses down her neck and across her collarbone when they ran out of air. "Maiden, we should stop before..."  
  
"Before what? This gets out of hand? I won't let it." She arched into him, and his mouth became more demanding. "Maiden, don't..." He whispered raggedly into her hair, and she knew this was his last straw. "Elios, I promise that I won't let this get out of hand, and believe me, it won't." Elios gave her a hungry kiss and proceeded to ravage her, though she never let him get that far. After everything was said and done, she lay in his arms with her cheek against his bare chest. "See, what did I tell you?" He sighed and brushed his lips against her temple before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"Shit, Darien is going to kill us." Raye exclaimed to Amy. "He need never know: Rini is still a virgin, as is Elios." The blue haired teen reassured her, but nonetheless, she grumbled over their stupidity. "They aren't nude under there...?" Amy shook her head and Raye yanked the covers off of the bed. "Get up." Rini flushed and sat up while Elios actually turned scarlet and did the same. "We didn't do anything Raye." The princess said calmly, and Raye sighed. "I know, Amy made sure. What if it hadn't been us though? What if it had been Serena or Darien? Hell, what if it had been your brother?" Raye asked tiredly, and Rini winced. "Raye, remember that they are engaged, so they actually have every right to..."  
  
"I'm not talking about their rights, I am talking about her father killing him!" Elios' eyes widened. "Maiden, she is right, if we had been inside the palace..." The young princess put her fingertips to his lips, and he took her hand gently. "Nothing happened, Elios, so there is really nothing to worry about: we'll just need to be more responsible and not get carried away. Now, if all of you would excuse me, I need to do some things." She bent over and handed Elios his shirt, and then walked into the bathroom, from which one could hear running water in a matter of minutes. "Elios, you two had better be careful, or you'll be on the wrong end of the gun, King Endymoin's gun."  
  
Gaia woke and sat up on the center of her bed. Her old life was gone, and the real memories of Rini's childhood were slowly coming back to her. Elios was so handsome, but he would never be interested in her: it was all about Rini's personality, though he probably thought she was beautiful also. "Gaia?" She looked upward and saw a spirit standing over her. "Who are you?" The spirit looked a lot like the Neo Queen. "I am Queen Serenity, and I have a job for you. See, you were meant to be my granddaughter's twin, and you were indeed meant to be Gaia, the Princess of the Earth. I can sense that you want to repent, so I am giving you the power that Gaia cannot: you are now Sailor Earth." Her jaw dropped, and she reached out to accept her broach. "Why though? I tried to kill your daughter!" Queen Serenity shook her head. "I have forgiven you, because you are no longer evil, but have you forgiven yourself?" She gave no reply, and the queen disappeared as the door burst open to reveal Rini. "I knew that something was being kept from me."  
  
Elios wove his arms around her waist and pulled his princess away from the door. "She looks just like me: why does she look like me? And why can't I remember changing her?" He spun her around and gazed into her fearful eyes. "Maiden, calm down and please tell me why you're so upset." Gently, he cupped her cheek and she sighed. "Elios, I never want to become Black Lady again, and what happens if one or both of us revert back? That is why I am upset, because I would never have thought about the possibilities again if she had never come back. It scares me Elios, because I would never... what if I hurt you or my parents? I could never live with it: and I never want to." He captured her lips in a sweet caress and then buried his face in her silky mane. "You'll never have to, because I love you more than you'll ever know, and nothing could ever change that. Black Lady is at least gone from you, so try to show Gaia that she need not worry about it either." Her heartbeat was rapid. "Gaia?" With a happy sigh, he explained. "We couldn't very well call her Rini, now could we?" A small laugh emanated from her chest. "No, not really." So forgiving... but that was why he loved her. "I have to go and talk to Derek about last night, so you're welcome to join me." Rini murmured before breaking away from him and looking through the doorway at the puzzled Gaia. "Why don't you come with us? We have something to take care of."  
  
"The what?" Rini asked incredulously. "The World Scouts, they're in every country, but lately, many of them have disappeared, especially in Germany. Each set of scouts is based on one form of mythology, and strangely enough, ours is Greek. I'm from the future, visiting my parents in the past." She glanced at Gaia and Elios. "Oh, so am I." He smirked. "I know, you're the Princess of Earth, so of course you're only visiting. Who are they?" Gaia glanced upward. "Gaia is my ex-evil alter ego, and Elios... well he is my fiancé." His arm encircled her waist protectively and she saw Derek flinch. "But who are you?" Derek questioned Elios. "I'd like to know that same about you." Then he clicked into my memory. "Pluto's son, he's Trista's only son, except that he is adopted." Elios glanced at her. "Maiden?" She shrugged. "It just came to me, mom and dad must have strained my memories." Rini really hated it when her mother messed with her mind. "True enough, now the enemy is looking for the two heirs to the throng of Elysian, and I suppose that you are one of them." Elios' eyes widened. "Wait, there are two?" Derek nodded with a slight smiled. "But of course: two male twins, one of dreams, and one of nightmares, the eldest being you, the Prince of Dreams." Rini suddenly noticed how very similar Derek and Elios looked, only one had blue eyes, and the other, green, and their hair was opposite shades. With a glance at Gaia, their minds were linked.  
  
Gaia: Is Derek...?  
  
Rini: It is worth looking into  
  
Gaia: Uh oh  
  
Rini: What?  
  
Gaia: I sense... Galaxia  
  
Then, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask flew through a portal and into the wall. Galaxia as Chaos appeared before them, and Rini quickly transformed, but when she was done, there was another scout next to her that she knew was Gaia. "I am Sailor Dream..."  
  
"... and I am Sailor Earth, and in the name of the moon, Earth, and golden dreams, we shall punish you!" Sailor Moon stood and gawked, just as Tuxedo Mask and Mars, Mercury, and Edward did when they came to/ arrived. "Who is she?" Sailor Dream pulled forth the Golden Crystal: she had to find out now if the Dark Knight was indeed the Prince of Nightmares. Surprisingly, Sailor Earth unveiled a green and blue crystal, and both turned into their princess forms. Tuxedo Mask managed to beat back Galaxia before the portal closed. "What are you two doing?" Edward demanded, and Sailor Moon was just as dumbstruck as before with him. "We have a hunch." Princess Serenity and Princess Gaia thought as one whilst they channeled their power toward the prospective siblings. Both shut their eyes and power swarmed around them. Elios appeared in a white, silver, and golden set of robes, and Derek appeared in a set of black, bronze, and silver robes almost exactly alike. "We were right Gaia, they are the twin heirs to Elysian, the two that our enemies are looking for."  
  
***  
  
Wow, I hate to annoy you guys, but that was the end! Reformation Part II; The World Scouts continues the saga with the two Elysian Princes at odds of the beautiful Princess Lady Serenity, with poor Princess Lady Selenity being ignored for the most part. Can the reformed princess catch the eye of any of the suddenly endless eligible bachelors? Maybe with the help of the Princesses of Love; Sailor Venus and Sailor Ceres, the two sets of twins can be at rest. 


End file.
